1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preference extracting apparatus, a preference extracting method and a preference extracting program and is preferably applied to a program recording/playing apparatus that records and plays a broadcasted television program, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a program recording/playing apparatus has been widely spread that includes a recording medium such as a hard disk drive and records and plays a television program broadcasted through broadcast waves of a terrestrial digital broadcast, for example, in accordance with an operation by a user, for example.
Some program recording/playing apparatus may automatically record a television program matching with a predetermined keyword, for example, by using an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) that distributes program information such as the description and performers of a television program through broadcast waves.
Another program recording/playing apparatus has been proposed, for example, that internally has preference information describing information on user's preference and reflects the user's preference to the preference information in accordance with the operation history, for example, of the user, such as an operation of programming to record a television program or an operation of deleting a recorded program and then selects and records a television program matching with the user's preference based on the preference information (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-072502 (FIG. 6) (US2005-0120371A1) (Patent Document 1))